Forbidden Desires
by DracoLover666
Summary: EricHyde When Eric and Donna finally get back together, he finds out Donna is still in contact with Casey and he doesn’t like it. With everything they have already been through…can their relationship afford another wreckage? Or will he perhaps seek...
1. Heartbreak and Angst

Disclaimer: Sadly…I don't own anything That 70's Show.

Summary:(EricDonna/EricHyde) When Eric and Donna finally get back together, he finds out Donna is still in contact with Casey and he doesn't like it. With everything they have already been through…can their relationship afford another wreckage? Or will he perhaps seek comfort in another?

Author's Note: Warning…this is an Eric/Donna Eric/Hyde…ending in Eric/Hyde. So for those of you who like Eric/Donna but hate slash…then I guess this story isn't for you. If you like slash but don't like Eric/Donna…please read it anyway because like I said, it will end in Eric/Hyde. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R!

_---_

Forbidden Desires  
Chapter One  
Heartbreak and Angst

"It's just…" his voice trailed off. "What does she see in him?"

"Forman, we've been through this." Hyde sighed. "It was bound to happen."

"What do you mean?" Eric asked as he sat on the couch in the basement. He turned slightly to look at Hyde, who was in his usually chair, of course.

He sighed again, getting up from his chair to turn off the television set. "Look," he said, patting his best friend on the leg just below his knee, indicating for him to scoot over. When Eric did, Hyde plopped down on the couch next to him. "It's just that…well…you were right."

Eric frowned at him, uncertain.

"You really aren't good enough for Donna, man."

"Hyde…" he let out, turning away from him with a sigh of hurt. Here he was, trying to have a serious conversation with the only person he could really talk to…and here Hyde was…cracking another joke as if his broken heart could handle another hard blow from someone so close to him. "Be serious." He finally said.

"Oh I am." Steven replied, fixing his shades. "To be perfectly frank, we're all surprised you managed to hold on to her as long as you did."

Still not bothering to look at his best friend, Eric gave a roll of his eyes.

"In fact, we all had a pool going to see how long you'd last." He gave a nod, as if thinking about it. "Gave us a run for our money, you did."

"Whatever." Eric shook his head, feeling announce wave over him.

"Its kind of funny if you think about it." Hyde continued, watching as Eric got up, walking toward the stairs. "You lost her to a Kelso. Who would have thought?" he laughed. "Oh, don't leave." He said, still smiling however. "I'm just kidding." He turned on the couch to face Eric, who was already starting up the stairs.

"Well, I'm not." he replied softly, turning back around to face Hyde but never bothering to come off the landing. "This really hurts."

"Sorry. Just…come back."

Eric obliged and started back down the stairs.

"Everything will be fine." Hyde said once Eric had stopped by the freezer, leaning against it.

"How do you know?" he asked miserably, his head slumped downward, staring at the floor.

"I just know." He smiled comfortingly, something Eric didn't see, obviously, since his head was still drooping sadly.

_---_

"You broke up with me, remember?"

"Yeah, only because you wouldn't accept my ring!"

Pause.

"Why are you even here?" Donna asked slightly calmer. The two of them stood in her living room, arguing as they often did nowadays. Her father was currently out and her mother, of course, wasn't there since she had left them years ago. Basically, they had the whole house to themselves and their little screaming match that was currently taking place.

"This isn't my fault." Eric continued, ignoring her question. "Don't try to pin this on me."

"It is your fault." She retaliated. "Everything was perfectly fine…and then you had to clarify everything…make sure the shackles were firm and secure by giving me that stupid ring."

Eric stood there, looking stunned and hurt. Her stared at her, astounded, but quickly gathered his composure and said, "Stupid ring? Donna, that 'stupid ring' was a symbol of my undying love for you, a gesture that I wanted to be with you forever. And I thought you felt the same…but I guess I was wrong."

She opened her mouth to reply but he quickly went on before she could.

"And you completely shattered my heart when you said you didn't see me with you in the future." He took a pause, never letting his hazel eyes fall from hers. "That's when I realized…I really was right all along. I never am going to be good enough for you…am I?"

"Eric…"

"Everyone always told me that." Tears swelled in his eyes but he never let any of them fall.

"Eric. Don't say that." Donna said, taking a step toward him but stopped.

"Maybe Casey really is good for you. Better than I could have been, right? Or was?"

"No, okay? Just stop."

"No, I mean, seriously. Think about it. He treats you like shit. He's stood you up before. Is he cheating on you too? Because, I mean, that's true love, right?" he added sarcastically.

"Eric, stop. You're being ridiculous."

"No, really," He continued. "I never did anything like that. You made a good move. Let's just give up the man who catered to you every move, did anything and everything for you, no matter what, for someone who clearly doesn't respect you and treats you like shit. I mean that's what I would do too."

"He does not. Okay? And I think you should go."

"Fine." Eric turned to leave, heading for the door. He quickly spun back around when he reached it. "Just so you know, Donna, if he does anything…don't come crying to me. I warned you and you refuse to listen. I'm not going to be here anymore…oh but wait. I forgot…you don't see me in your future anyway. So I guess it really doesn't faze you much." With that, he turned to leave once more and wrenched open the door, storming out of her house…storming out of her life forever.

But was he really?

---

The basement was empty as Hyde stomped down the cellar stairs. He was used to being alone, so naturally it didn't faze him to much. Although for some reason, now it just seemed weird, almost…too quiet.

He sighed, finishing down the stairs, and plopped down on the couch.

As he sat there, his mind seemed to wander.

He admitted he liked Donna back when she and Eric first started dating but was it possible for him to actually crush on his…?

No. It wasn't.

It wasn't possible…

…and it wasn't acceptable.

"Shhh!"

The noise came from nowhere, starling him out of his thoughts.

"I think someone's down here."

Was that…Jackie?

"That's just your imagination, babycakes." Kelso told her.

What the hell?

Hyde jumped up and headed for his bedroom. He stood there for a few seconds, placing his ear to the door. Moans came from inside. What sounded like sweet kisses also erupted from the other side of the door. Hyde's hands quickly clutched into tight fists; he practically threw himself into his bedroom door, busting it open.

"What the fuck?!" he shouted.

"Oh my god!" Jackie let out.

Kelso and Jackie were naked in Hyde's bed. As the door blew open, Kelso looked up, hovering over Hyde's girlfriend. Jackie attempted to push Michael off her. At the sight of them, Hyde's temper spun out of control. He was growing red with livid.

He really didn't know what to say, just wanted to kill! Yet somehow, he managed to find his voice regardless.

"What? Did you think I wouldn't catch you? This is my room!"

Hyde started for Kelso. At the same time, Kelso jumped from the bed, pulling Hyde's blanket with him.

"I swear to god! I SWEAR TO GOD!" He began to scream, vigorously gliding over to Michael. Hyde wrapped his hands around Kelso's neck as Jackie screamed out for him to stop, knocking him down to the concrete floor. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU-SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

At this moment, Eric came in through the side door. Hearing their shouts and screams, he instantly became alarmed. He raced to Hyde's bedroom just in time to find Hyde on top Kelso, the blanket in between them, banging Kelso's head into the cement floor.

"STOP!" he shouted, running over to Hyde. He attempted to pull Hyde back but as he did, Hyde threw the arm Eric was clutching up and back to get him off. This, in turn, caused Eric to fall back, skidding into the concrete wall. The back of his head collided with it rather hard and the instant it did, he blacked out. His head slumped forward, and he sat there motionless.

Panic and alarm now washing over Hyde, he turned back just in time to catch the sight of Eric's limp body against the wall. He quickly jumped from Kelso, running over to his best friend.

Jackie, now wrapped in Hyde's bed sheets, rushed over to Eric as well. Kelso sat up slightly, rubbing the back of his head in a sleepy daze.

"Eric?" Hyde let out in a feeble voice he never heard before; it was so unlike his own, so alien, and it scared him tremendously. However, what terrified him even more was the fact that Eric wasn't breathing.

---


	2. Don't Let Him Die

Previously…

… At this moment, Eric came in through the side door. Hearing their shouts and screams, he instantly became alarmed. He raced to Hyde's bedroom just in time to find Hyde on top Kelso, the blanket in between them, banging Kelso's head into the cement floor.

"STOP!" he shouted, running over to Hyde. He attempted to pull Hyde back but as he did, Hyde threw the arm Eric was clutching up and back to get him off. This, in turn, caused Eric to fall back, skidding into the concrete wall. The back of his head collided with it rather hard and the instant it did, he blacked out. His head slumped forward, and he sat there motionless.

Panic and alarm now washing over Hyde, he turned back just in time to catch the sight of Eric's limp body against the wall. He quickly jumped from Kelso, running over to his best friend.

Jackie, now wrapped in Hyde's bed sheets, rushed over to Eric as well. Kelso sat up slightly, rubbing the back of his head in a sleepy daze.

"Eric?" Hyde let out in a feeble voice he never heard before; it was so unlike his own, so alien, and it scared him tremendously. However, what terrified him even more was the fact that Eric wasn't breathing.

---

Chapter Two  
Don't Let Him Die

_Don't just sit there staring at him! Do something!_

Thought after thought pushed its way through Hyde's mind. What should he do, he didn't know. Suddenly, he took Eric's head, both hands on either side of his face. Placing one on his chin, he held his head up while he opened his eyes with the other.

Eric's eyes were rolled back inside his head.

He still wasn't breathing.

Hyde let go of his head, and it fell back down. "Wake up." He said, shaking him. As if that did any good. On the wall, Hyde finally noticed drops of blood smeared where Eric's head had collided with it. His hair was also matted with blood.

_What if he's dead?! What if he's dead?! Please don't be dead!_

This seemed like a bad nightmare.

"Someone call nine-one-one!" he finally shouted out.

Neither of the two moved and Hyde shrieked out again. Frightened, Jackie jumped up and raced out of Hyde's room, darting for the phone.

"Eric, please. Wake up." he begged, now leaning on him. "I'm so sorry. Just please wake up." He grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly in his, resting his head on Eric's chest. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'd do anything for you to just wake up."

_Do you get enjoyment out of seeing me like this?_

Eric stirred slightly but didn't wake. Hyde felt a tiny, gentle squeeze from Eric's hand as he continued to clutch it tightly in his own. Instantly, relief swept over him; it was that tiny squeeze of the hand that let him know he was still holding on, that everything might be alright.

Hyde took his head from Eric's chest and stared at him.

Eric's chest began to expand and contract slightly as air began to flow through his lungs once more.

---

"I just don't understand." Mrs. Forman said, distraught. "How did this happen?"

Fez was just as in the dark about everything as Mrs. Forman was since he had not been there and no one got a chance to tell him, not that any of them really wanted to talk about it either.

She sat with Hyde, Kelso, Jackie and Fez in the waiting room of the Hospital she worked at. Kelso quickly turned to Hyde, sneering at him at the sound of Kitty's question. Taking everything out of him, Hyde tried to restrain himself from running to the other side of the waiting room and thrashing Kelso into oblivion.

"We're really sorry, Mrs. Forman." He said instead. "We were fooling around—"

—On this note, he turned to look at Jackie who was sitting next to Michael across the room.

"—And I guess we got a little too rough."

"Why haven't they said anything?!" Kitty asked no one in particular, becoming even more frantic. "It's been an hour and a half already. I feel like we should know something!" She got up and began pacing the length of the room.

Hyde was feeling anxious and restless too. Why hadn't any of the doctors come out yet? How could they just leave them, his family, his friends, waiting out here with no more information than what they already knew? After an hour and a half, you would think they would know something by then, and you would think they would at least be considerate enough to inform the people who sat around worrying themselves to death over whether or not he was okay.

That's it. He couldn't take this any longer. If it were up to him, he'd barge right in there this instant and demand to know what was going on.

However, he knew that would probably get him kicked out. So instead, he jumped up in a state of dread and headed for the nearest exit. He needed a cigarette…badly. As he left, he pulled out the carton of cheap Pall Mall from the breast pocket of his shirt; unfortunately, it was all he could afford. He then leaned his back against the wall of the hospital beside the door, taking out the very last cigarette and tossing the now empty carton aside where it landed on the ground.

Hyde sighed, placing his ciggy in his mouth; he reached back inside his breast pocket and pulled out his lighter. It was black and had a picture of a naked woman on its front. He covered his cigarette slightly as he gave a quick flick of his lighter. It didn't work and he hastily tried again.

The second time was the charm and he lit it. Taking a puff, he sucked in deep. The tip if the cigarette turned red and burned; a good inch of ashes stuck out as he grasped the cigarette in between his pointer and middle finger. He took it from his mouth, flicking it slightly so the ashes would fall, and stored his lighter back inside his pocket where he always kept it, blowing smoke out through his nostrils.

He kept it there for good luck, he supposed. It was Eric who had giving him the lighter and it was his favorite by far.

His back still resting against the side of the building, Hyde looked up at the sky. It was already night and only a few first-stars-of-the-night could be seen. He took another puff, continuing to watch the dark, cloudy sky.

He could suddenly hear the words Eric spoke every time he caught Hyde smoking.

_Don't you know that's bad for you?_ he'd say.

_Right, because marijuana is so much better for you, _Hyde would respond back sarcastically.

A smile spread on his face.

He had been thinking about Eric a lot lately, even before the accident. Whenever he did, it made him feel warm inside, safe even. Yet, he wasn't exactly sure why. These weren't feelings you were supposed to have about your best friend. And your best _guy_ friend at that.

No, he told himself aloud as he took another puff of his cigarette and shifted his back against the wall slightly. He didn't know how to explain the strange thoughts he'd been having lately but they weren't real.

"Steven, honey." came Mrs. Forman's voice, starling him out of his naughty thoughts. He quickly pulled the cigarette from his mouth and hid it at his side farthest from her before she could see it. He held in the smoke as best as he could. Kitty was standing in the automatic sliding door, looking older than ever. "They have the results, honey. It's not good but he should be fine in no time they said. Good news is: Eric is awake and he's asking for you."

She hurried back inside, thankfully not noticing the smoke rising from the cigarette that still burned at Hyde's side. Unable to hold it in any longer, he hastily let out his breath and smoke flew out.

He flicked his cigarette with his middle finger and turned to head back inside, not bothering to see where it landed.

---

Hyde slowly entered Eric's hospital room and the doctor closed the door behind him. He didn't look over at the sound of the door being closed, didn't even acknowledge the fact that Hyde was even in the room.

The doctor had told him Eric suffered from a fractured skull. He told him not to push him if he didn't quite remember something; it would take some time for him to recover but he was actually very lucky it didn't turn out to be worse. He said that he could have had inflammation of the brain, which would have been nearly, if not, fatal.

Hyde continued to stare over at Eric who still didn't take notice of his presence; his head was facing toward the window and Hyde could see his chest rise and fall with tiny breaths.

He was hesitant at first but started for his best friend after a few seconds. As he reached the bed, he slowly sat down in the chair next to it. Eric's head still faced the window to his right and even as Hyde sat down in the chair to his left, he didn't turn to acknowledge him.

Hyde's hand slowly rose up, hovering over Eric's hand; he wanted to take it in his but honestly… he was scared. Finally, he let it fall and gently rested it on the top of Eric's.

Eric turned his hand over, his palm now touching Hyde's.

As if recognizing him by his touch, he called his name in a very frail voice.

"I'm here." Hyde whispered back.

Eric's hand grew tighter around Hyde's. He finally turned to face him. Eric's eyes were opened only partly, just enough to get an idea of what was around him.

"How…how are you feeling?"

Eric didn't respond right away.

"My…my head…" he broke off. "My head…is…killing me." He was starting to feel dizzy again and his vision was blurring by the second. "I…just…want…to die."

The imaginary gun went off, firing straight at Hyde's heart; it shattered it in two. He hated to see him like this, lying in a hospital bed, knowing _he _was the reason he was here, knowing everything was _his_ fault. However, the fact that Eric had just said those five words made him even more depressed. He could have died because of him, but he didn't and now he was _suffering _because of him, in constant pain and agony. But then again, so was Hyde.

Tears found their way into Hyde's eyes, something that had never happened to him before. With his free hand, he hastily pressed his shades closer to his face.

"I'm so sorry." he choked.

But Eric didn't respond. His eyes had now closed all the way; he seemed to be falling asleep again as if it was suddenly okay because Hyde was here.

His hand still holding Eric's, Hyde suddenly clutched it with his other hand as well.

He couldn't hold back his tears anymore and they escaped from his eyes, rolling out from underneath his shades. His forehead suddenly fell onto both his hands that now enfolded around Eric's ice-cold one.

---


	3. Dirty Fantasies

Author's Note: Well it's about time we get some action going. Agreed? Agreed. It isn't much but who can resist…dirty fantasies? Lol. Thanks for reviewing everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter…hopefully its getting better by now.

Chapter Three  
Dirty Fantasies

Eric had been in the hospital for nearly two months. He seemed to be back to normal now. Even still, he still couldn't seemed to recall what exactly happened that night. He remembered he had just come back from Donna's and that he could hear screaming coming from Hyde's bedroom.

As he tried to remember, the images of that night burned inside his mind. He sat alone in his basement, lying on the couch.

He remembered he had ran in the room to find Hyde choking Kelso and banging his head into the concrete floor but that's where the blank fell. He remembered briefly that he had tired to stop Hyde and that in the mist of this, Hyde pushed him off, causing him to skid and hit his head on the wall.

After that, everything was a blur.

A few times, he had woken in the hospital but almost every time, he had woken up disoriented, wondering where he was.

From behind him, Hyde came down the stairs, slowing walking up to his chair and sat down. As he did, Eric straightened up, planting his feet on the floor, and turned slightly to look at him.

"You still mad at me?" Hyde asked, slouching a little and placing his feet on the round table. He didn't look at him the whole time, just stared blankly at the television screen, which remain currently off.

"I wasn't mad at you in the first place." Eric replied gently, scooting to his usual spot on the couch, closer to Hyde's chair. His eyes remained lingering on him while Hyde remained focused on the television. "My mom told me you were there everyday. She said some times you stayed the night."

Technically, he wasn't supposed to this but since Kitty worked there, she would always cover for him if he decided he didn't want to leave.

"Yeah, well, I felt bad that I almost killed you."

Eric gave a small laugh at this. He smiled and said, "Thanks."

"For what?" Hyde asked, finally turning to face Eric for the first time, "For trying to kill you?"

Eric let another small laugh. "No." he said, "It's just that…well…I don't remember people really being there. And the fact that you stayed for nights…I mean…well…it just means a lot to me." He smiled again and Hyde turned his gaze away from him, unsmiling, and focused back on the television set once again. "I can't even remember if Donna was there."

"She was." was all he said.

Speaking of the devil—as the saying goes—Donna suddenly came bursting through the side door.

"Oh my god! Eric!" She ran to him and bolted in his arms. "I just came from the hospital. They told me you came home today. I'm so glad you're okay." She breathed as if it were all one word. "I felt so bad. Considering the last time we were together we were fighting."

Hyde couldn't stand to look over at them. He didn't know why it bothered him so much all of a sudden. It just did.

It wasn't too long ago that he was jealous of Eric because he had Donna. Now he was jealous of her—don't even finish that thought, he scolded himself before he could. He wasn't jealous…it just…made him...think about Jackie.

"I'm fine." he said, standing up with Donna in his arms.

"Listen," she suddenly said, breaking apart from him. "I don't want you to be mad that I'm with Casey."

Eric rolled his eyes, turning his head away from her slightly. "I don't want to do this now."

"Eric, just listen. I really like him and—"

"Why are you telling me this?" he suddenly threw his hands up, bothered by the fact she ran over here with concern and quickly jumped over to the subject he least wanted to talk about, especially now.

Hyde watched the scene in front of him, wishing he could take Eric's pain from him.

"Because I don't want to fight with you anymore. I want to go back to how it was before." she answered.

"Fuck you." he said. "You're doing his because you get pleasure out of watching me squirm."

"Eric…"

"Calm down, man." Hyde said, getting up and putting a hand on his shoulder. Eric instantly shrugged, purposely causing his hand to fall. Hyde had never really seen him mad before. He was scared he might over do it, having just come out of the hospital.

"You think I want to keep fighting with you? I don't. It's the worse feeling in the world. I look at you… and I see you with him…I hate it. I feel like I blew it again…even though all I did was love you."

Silence filled the room.

Hyde looked away from Eric and down at the floor. He shoved his hands inside the pockets of his jeans, feeling slightly nervous.

Tears formed in the corners of Donna's eyes; she also looked away.

Eric, however, remained staring into her glassy, tear-filled eyes. When she didn't reply, he went on.

"You want me to be happy for you and Casey…but I can't. And if that makes me selfish…then so be it. But it also makes you a hypocrite."

"How does that make a hypocrite?" she asked, finally looking back into his eyes.

He stuffed his thumbs into the back pockets of his jeans as Hyde turned and headed for the freezer. He looked sternly into her eyes and said, "Because it's _always_ okay for you to be with someone else. You expect me to just sit there…and act like everything's cool. But when I have someone…suddenly its wrong; you always get pissed and call me a jerk."

His back to them, Hyde rested his hands on the top of the freezer. From behind him, he heard Donna apologize.

"No matter how much you want it, I will never be happy seeing you with him…and if I told you that I was…I'd be lying through my teeth. However, I can't stop you from being with him."

Without another word, Eric turned away from her and headed passed Hyde, who turned just in time to see him heading for the stairs.

Eric's footsteps fading fast, Hyde turned to Donna and smiled at her awkwardly. Her face was red as tears leaked down from her eyes. She suddenly bolted for the side door, wrenching it open. It slammed behind her, announcing her leave.

---

Eric lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was feeling dizzy again, as if he might pass out. He quickly shut his eyes, hoping it might pass. It didn't and he slowly forced himself to get up. Woozy, he headed for his dresser. He opened the middle drawer, rummaging through his boxers until he reached the back.

Suddenly he wrapped his fingers around a proscription bottle. Pulling it out, there was an unexpected knock at the door, starling him. Eric quickly dropped the bottle, covering it back up with a pair of his boxers and hastily slammed the drawer shut, almost catching his finger in it.

Not only was he feeling dizzy but now nausea swept over him from having almost been caught.

"W-what?" came a shaky, feeble voice; He realized it was his own and quickly put a hand to his throat.

"Can I come in?" came Hyde's voice from the other side of the door.

Eric walked over to his bedroom door as best he could without dropping to the floor. He pulled it open to meet Hyde who was leaning to one side, resting his hand on the doorframe. "Come to rub it in my face, have you?"

"What?" he asked, straightening himself out but never taking his hand from the frame of the door.

"Come to tell me how I'm not good enough for Donna again, how she's so happy with Casey?"

"Not hardly."

Harrrrd-ly…that's how he was feeling right about now.

Stop it!

Eric moved away from the door. Standing at the end of his bed, he suddenly turned back around to face Hyde. He fell back, landing on his bed, bouncing up and down slightly with the mattress.

Hyde stepped in and shut the door behind him.

"On the contrary, I came to see if you were alright."

"Did you?" he asked almost sarcastically, closing his eyes and placing his pointer and thumb on the bridge of his nose, squeezing it slightly.

Hyde watched his best friend continue to lie on the bed. Eric's feet were firmly planted on his carpeted floor but his legs remained opened slightly. As he continued to watch him, Hyde suddenly had the urge to jump on him, rip off his shirt, and cover him with—SHUT UP!

He closed his own eyes, trying to block out those naughty, unacceptable thoughts, but here, they were even stronger. More mental images formed and he watched himself approach Eric; He rubbed his inner thighs as he slowly crawled on top of him. He then slipped off his shirt while kissed him tenderly.

_You let me violate you_

That tender kiss turned vicious and hungrily.

_You let me desecrate you_

He bit hard on the bottom of Eric's lip, practically drawing blood. Nonetheless, Eric gave into him, sitting up straight as Hyde wrapped his legs around his waist.

_You let me penetrate you_

Eric slid his hands up Hyde shirt, rubbing his chest as Hyde continued to bite feverishly on Eric's lip. He unwrapped his legs and forced Eric back down on the bed. Staring down at him, he ripped off Eric's belt viciously.

_You let me complicate you_

Back in the present and out of Hyde's mind, he opened his eyes slowly, finding Eric was now sitting up straight, staring at him.

_Help me_

_I broke apart my insides_

"W-what?" He tried to sound causal but was failing miserably.

_Help me_

_I've got no soul to tell._

"I'm just wondering why your making noises." Eric replied.

There was a pause and neither of them spoke.

"So,_ are_ you okay?" Hyde finally asked. Since that was his intent purpose for coming up here, not to have dirty, wet dreams about him having sex with his best friend.

"Yeah…I'm just great. Everything's great." He said sarcastically.

"You…want to talk about it?" he asked, slowly walking over to the side of Eric's bed and sitting down on the edge.

Pressure was building again. Any minute he would explode.

_Help me_

Eric's back remained facing him. He hesitated, letting his head fall into his hands. Hyde scooted closer to Eric, coming on the end where he sat.

_The only thing that works for me_

_Help me get away from myself_

He took his face from his hands suddenly, and stared over at his bedroom door. "Not really." Eric finally answered. "What about you, man?" he turned his head slight to look at Hyde.

"Me?" Hyde asked, turning to look into his eyes as well.

"Yeah, I mean…I think something happened with you and Jackie that night…but I don't really remember."

"Nah, man. Everything's cool." He answered, and it seemed the old Zen-like Hyde was back.

"God! You always say that," Eric suddenly shouted, "When clearly things aren't cool. You're mom left you and you don't know where she is—"

"Oh c'mon, Forman." He cut in, annoyed. He got up and walked over to Eric's window.

This did no good because Eric continued.

"No," he said, "You don't know where she is. You don't know who your father is. And I know something happened with you and Jackie. Sometimes I just wish you'd talk to me and stop shutting me out."

"Fine! You wanna know?" he said, spinning around. "She cheated on me with Kelso. Happy?"

Eric fell silent.

Hyde sighed, seeing the concerned expression on his face, and turn back to the window.

"I'm sorry." He finally said.

"Whatever…" Hyde breathed, not turning around to face him. "I'm so over her anyway."

"Good, you don't deserve that. There's someone better out there for you, I just know."

Hyde didn't respond, just kept his back facing Eric, who remained sitting at the end of his bed. Even still, he _did_ take his words to heart and he thought, '_There is. It's just a shame I can't have him.'_

_You can have my isolation_

_You can have the hate that it brings_

_You can have my absence of faith_

_You can have my everything_

Suddenly, Hyde heard him get up from his bed. He turned around to find Eric taking off his shirt and placing it on the back of his chair, which rested at his desk on the other side of his bedroom in the corner farthest from Hyde. Eric then undid his belt and draped it over his shirt. He turned around to face Hyde. "I just can't believe it," he said. "I mean…Kelso cheated on her like…five times. She knows how it feels. So why put someone else through the same heartache?"

Hyde heard him but that didn't mean he was actually listening.

_Help me_

_Tear down my reason_

_Help me_

_Its your sex I can smell_

_Help me_

_You make me perfect_

_Help me think I'm somebody else_

His eyes seemed to be glued on Eric's chest. They slowly traveled down to his abs. Eric was tall and yes he was skinny but he was still pretty built. His abs were ripped, and Hyde could tell he'd been working out more; Probably to get his mind off Donna, he thought.

Eric never noticed Hyde was still staring at him.

He walked over to his dresser where Hyde stood by the window.

_Don't look. Just look away._

Eric pulled open the drawer just below the one filled with his boxers and the proscription bottle he clearly thought he had to hide. He searched through it until he found the pajama pants he wanted to wear, taking them out and walking back over to his bed where he threw them.

"Do you want me to come out?" Hyde asked, trying not to let his urges take hold of him again.

"No, I'm not getting changed yet." He said, sitting back down on the bed. He scooted himself back and rested his head on his pillow.

Hyde's attempt to defeat his urges was failing and they soon conquered him. He watched himself walk over to the bed and vigorously pull Eric up by the waist of his jeans, kissing him as he did. He suddenly slammed him hard into the wall, nailing him there. Hyde once again bit Eric's lower lip, becoming more and more frisky and playful. His hands caressed the side of Eric's bare chest, traveling down toward the waist of his jeans.

_Through every forest, above the trees_

_Within my stomach, scraped off my knees_

_I drink the honey inside your hive_

_You are the reason I stay alive_

Hyde unbuttoned Eric's jeans and unzipped them, now kissing his neck as he pushed his own body hard into Eric's, causing him to be press into the wall harder. Eric let out a soft moan as Hyde began kissing his chest, heading down his happy trail. His hand slipped over Eric's groin as he continued to kiss his chest, leading down toward his stomach. Hyde dropped to his keens at Eric's feet, kissing just below his navel before continuing down toward—

"Hyde?!" Eric practically shouted, snapping him out of his dizzy daydream finally. "Did you hear what I said?" He was now standing in front of Hyde, trying to get his attention.

Feeling his face grow red with heat, Hyde said, "I gotta go." He suddenly bolted for Eric's bedroom door, wrenching it open and running out into the hallway. The door slammed shut, announcing his departure.

What he needed now was to take a nice _ice-cold_ shower and scrub the dirty images from his mind.

---

Author's Note: So…any thoughts? Was it too much…? Please review and let me know what you think! And I realize Nine Inch Nails-- "closer" wasn't done in the seventies but it was the first thing that popped into my head…just go along with it…


	4. Boys Don’t Cry

Author's Note: Umm, thanks you, _dear sister_, for that lovely comment about the dead mangled bodies. ::rolls eyes:: I know we've been over this but every time I read it…I'm still not sure if that supposed to be good or not. Anyway, to the rest of you: Sorry for the wait and thanks so much for reviewing!!!! Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R&R!

---

Chapter Four  
Boys Don't Cry

---

Why is it that when a woman fantasizes about another woman or makes-out with her, she's just curious, just looking to have a good time? However, when a man is to do the same, he's automatically labeled as a homosexual.

Hyde wasn't a homosexual. Fine, some would have said, then that just makes him bi. No, he wasn't bi either. He was just confused and disoriented. He didn't know how to explain those bizarre daydreams but like he told himself every time: they weren't real.

Yes, he did care a lot about Eric. He was his best friend, had always been there for him no matter what. It was only natural for him to cling onto him through his troubled time with Jackie. But did he secretly want to be with him?

No matter what the true answer was, of course he told himself that he didn't.

Currently, he had just run from Eric's bedroom. He stood, leaning his back against the wall a few inches down from Eric's door, panting. His head faced the floor as his hands clutched tight at his sides.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Afraid, he pushed himself from the wall and started down the hall, toward the stairs as if nothing happened.

"Steven!" Jackie let out, almost colliding with him at the top of the stairs.

He didn't reply, just merely started down the them.

"Steven?" she spun around to face him, watching him ignore her as he took each step at a time. "I'm sorry."

Still, he said nothing.

Jackie tailed after him.

"Just listen to me."

"I have nothing to say to you." he replied, coming off the bottom landing and turning right to head into the living room.

"Then just listen."

Jackie, too, came off the bottom landing just as Hyde pushed the kitchen door open violently.

"Seven!" she called after him, following him into the kitchen and down the stairs into the basement. He was taking the long way just to get away from her, yet it didn't seem to be working; Jackie was persistent and would not stop unless and until she got her way. As usual.

"God! I just can't get away from you, can I?!" he shouted, stepping off the bottom landing of the basement stairs. He turned just in time to meet her.

"I'm really sorry." she said, stopping on the last step because he wouldn't let her pass.

"Oh, I bet you are." he answered sarcastically, finally turning and heading for his chair. He plopped down, folding his arms across his chest and placing his feet on top of the round table.

"I _am_." she said, walking into the basement finally. "I don't know what happened. Okay? Michael was really upset…and…I tried to comfort him—"

"Oh, I think you did a little bit more than that."

"—I tried to comfort him and before we knew it…one thing lead to another." She finished as if there had been no interruption, her purse clinging to her side. Hyde listened as her heals clicked to the floor as she approached him. Superficial was the word that came to mind when he thought of her. Money was what made her happy. Money was something he would never be able to give her. She was selfish and would only pretend to be happy with what she had, but what she really was doing was waiting until something better came along and then she'd dump the thing that she claimed made her happy, never settling for less than what she had previously.

He honestly couldn't believe _this_ was the person who once made him happy.

"You were fucking around in my bed. You honestly can sit there, look in the face, and say you weren't doing anything? You really think that I wouldn't have caught you?"

"Steven…" Jackie now stood in between the table and couch. The look on her face clearly expressed her deepest apologizes. However, Hyde was not having it. The eyes behind his dark shades refused to meet with hers. Ah, yes. The shades he so often wore because without them he felt terribly exposed, the shades that he so often hid behind because without them he was afraid people would see into his broken, tattered, and wounded soul. "Steven…" she repeated but nothing followed after this.

"What?" he suddenly snapped.

"I love you, okay, and I never meant to hurt you."

Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit, that's all he heard coming from her mouth.

"I honestly don't know what happened, alright? I love you and I don't want to be without you. I just really hope you can look past this and forgive—"

"Jackie." He said softly. Hyde's booted feet slid from the table. He planted them firmly on the floor and looked at her for the first time in awhile. He got to his feet, taking a step for her. "You're unbelievable, you know that?" he half laughed. That's when the truth came out. "You're a superficial bitch, Jackie, and to be quite frank, I don't know why I was with you in the first place. You constantly take from other people and right now, I have nothing left for you. You couldn't just be happy with what was in front of you. You had to go looking for something better. In fact, I'd be surprised if you weren't dating me just to get back at Kelso in the first place. You ripped out my heart and fed it to me. So, whatever could have been with us…it's over."

Without another word, Hyde turned away from her and started around the couch, heading for his bedroom. Jackie stood there, tearful and distraught. She didn't bother to watch him leave. She sniveled, wiping a tear as it slid down her cheek, and jumped slightly at the sound of the door to Hyde's prison cell slam shut.

---

The next morning…  
Eleven o'clock…

Eric headed over to Donna's. Honestly, he felt bad about what he said yesterday. This…was typical. Even when he was not the one in the wrong, he was always the one to apologize first.

As he approached her front door, he suddenly caught sight of Casey Kelso. Great, the last person he wanted to see.

"Foreplay!" Casey teased, a smirk plastered on his face. He was leaning his back against Donna's house, hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Casey…" Eric sighed, forcing a smile as he fixed the hem of his shirt over the waist of his jeans.

"What brings you here?"

"Umm…Donna." he answered, giving him a look that clearly said 'obviously'.

Casey continued to lean against the house, looking smug and pompous, but said nothing.

"Look. Casey." Eric started but took a pause. "Someone out there could really care about Donna…and…if you don't love her…you shouldn't act like you do." He shoved his hands inside his pockets and stared down at the ground, unable to look Kelso's brother in the face.

Casey finally took his back from the house, stepping over to Eric.

"Someone out there? Or someone right here?"

Eric looked up, staring into Casey's eyes, but he didn't answer.

The front door suddenly opened and Eric instantly averted his eyes again.

"Okay, I'm ready." Donna said, a smiling shinning through her voice. "Eric…what are you—" Before she could finished, Casey walked up to her and planted a kiss on her tender lips.

Eric felt sick all of a sudden. He felt dizzy, like he would pass out at any moment. Man, he needed his bottle of pills, needed it so bad. He thought about them, sitting in his dresser drawer, hidden by his boxers where no one would ever think to look.

He continued to stare down at his feet, unable to look at the couple.

Donna finally pushed Casey away, unable to set eyes on her ex-lover.

"Hey. Pinciotti. I love you."

At this, Eric suddenly looked up, anxiously awaiting for Donna's response.

"Oh…well…I…" she stammered. Hesitating as she felt Eric's eyes practically burning her, she finally said, "Thank you."

---

That same morning…  
11: 35

"Eric…" a distraught Jackie breathed, watching a livid looking Eric storm into the basement through the side door. She suddenly jumped up and ran into his arms, crying hysterically. "Steven won't take me back and now he's locked himself in his room and he won't come out." She sobbed into his chest.

—Just like yesterday.

"I'll come out when you get the hell out of my life!" he screamed from inside the four stonewalls—surrounding him like a prison cell—that was his bedroom. This seemed to make Jackie even more hysterical; she tightened her grip around Eric and continued to shed tears into his chest.

"No offense, Jackie, but I have my own problems to worry about. I just need—"

_(my pills)_

"—to lie down."

"Please," she said, looking up at him finally, "He'll come out for you…"

"Fine." he said, pushing her off slightly and walking over to Hyde's bedroom door. After two knocks, silence came. "Hyde…open the door." Still, Hyde did not answer. Eric put his ear to the door, trying to find any life source beyond it. Still nothing. "Come on, buddy, can you open the door? Please?"

Unable to control her sobs still, Jackie plopped down on the couch, her head falling into her hands.

Eric placed his hand on Hyde's doorknob, giving it a quick jiggle. No use. He knew it would do no good, but still he tired. "Hyde. Please. I just want to talk to you. At least let me in."

Without warning, Hyde's bedroom door suddenly opened, startling Eric. Jackie turned around to see but before either one of them knew what was going on, Hyde grabbed Eric by his shirt and pulled him into his room.

Eric practically tripped over Hyde's little cot as he stumbled into the tiny room. Behind him, Hyde slammed his door before Jackie could run in there; it gave a click, indicating he had locked it again.

"Hyde…" Eric breathed, sympathy shinning through his voice. But Hyde didn't turn around. Eric watched as he pressed his forehead to the door, his hands resting gently against it as well. "Look, man, I—"

"Eric…" Hyde whispered against the door. "I don't want to do this anymore." There was a short pause and a sob escaped his lips. "I _can't_ do this anymore." Eric remained silent as Hyde continued to press against the door. Honestly, he couldn't believe this was happening. Was Hyde actually weeping? He had never seen this before and frankly…it made his heart break. Hyde's name escaped Eric's lips again and he took a step toward him. "Don't." Steven called out to him and Eric stopped.

"Hyde, its okay to cry." He continued for him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Hyde instantly shrugged to get his hand off and suddenly bellowed, "I'm not a pussy, Forman! Boys don't cry!"

---

Author's Note: So does anyone feel like I should made the chapters longer? Or are they fine the way they are? Also, if anyone wants to see something they want to happen in here…just let me know.


	5. Alone in the Basement

Author's Note: Sorry for the long, over exaggerated wait for the next chapter. I dunno exactly how long it's been but you probably thought I died or something. Anyway, I'm trying to get back on track with all the other stories I've been working on and this is actually the first story I've updated in a long while.

Incase you're thinking, "What the hell is going on?" due to the fact that I haven't updated in a long time, the chapter begins when Casey and Donna break up. I didn't want to recap the whole thing because if you watched the show (which you must have) then you obvious know what happened. So enjoy everyone!

---

Chapter Five  
Alone in the Basement

---

Why was this happening? He swore he loved her, yet here he was, sitting next her on the Forman's living room couch, saying how it just wasn't going to work out. It was bad enough it hurt but to say it in front of everyone…it was humiliating.

And Eric…Eric got exactly what he wanted.

"Donna…" he hesitated. "I'm so sorry."

She turned her gaze upon him, looking astonished. She felt like screaming at him; she was so angry. He had been right all along and it pained her to admit it. Even as he stood there with his apology, she just knew in between each letter was a big fat jump of glee. He knew he was right and couldn't wait to rub it in her face. Yeah well, he could just take his fake-ass apology and shove it up his fucking ass, as far as she was concerned. She made this point very blunt with a quick obscene hand gesture.

She jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

---

It had been a week since the little blowout at the Forman's occurred. Eric sat on his bed, the bottle of proscription pills in his hand. He stared down at them, transfixed. His mind wound back to that night's event afterwards the incident with Casey and Donna.

He had sat in the basement when a distraught Donna had entered looking for his comfort. She begged to get back together and hurt that she thought of him only as a rebound, he pushed her away.

Now he was feeling like he made a complete mistake.

He untwisted the cap to the proscription bottle, popping it open, and spilled three into his hand. Eric quickly shoved them into his mouth, pulling back his head to swallow them without any water. They went down with a hard lump but he managed to get them down with slight ease. He remembered the first time he tried to swallow three at once; he nearly choked but now it seemed in his desperate attempted to take as much as he dared, he was getting better.

Eric let out a sigh as he fixed his gaze once again upon the bottle of pills, debating whether he should take more. That decision was decided for him when a gentle knock appeared from the other side of his bedroom door. Startled, he fumbled to screw the cap back on. However, he was so taken aback that in the mist of his rushing, he turned the cap to fast and it toppled over and fell to the ground. It instantly rolled under his bed the second it collided with his carpeted floor.

"Shit…" he muttered, sliding off the edge of the bed. He dropped to his knees just as another knock erupted from the other side of the door. "Oh fuck…just a second." The hand that didn't contain the bottle slipped under the end of his bed; Eric groped over the carpet in search of the cap.

He heard a sigh escape from the person who stood at his door.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck." He continued to whisper as he, unaware of doing so, missed the cap by a fingertip.

"Eric…" came Donna's teary voice. "If you don't want to open the door…it's okay." There was a pause as Eric suddenly stopped his search; however, he didn't take his hand out from under the bed. His eyes shifted to the side of his head as if to look at his bedroom door behind him, waiting to see if she said anymore. "It's just…" another sigh escaped her lips and she found it hard to continue, mostly because she thought he was still angry at her. "I just wanted to…apologize…for how I've been acting." Pause.

Not really looking for the proscription cap any longer, Eric took his hand out from underneath the bed; in doing so, he grazed over the cap and, relieved, snatched it up with haste. After all, you always did find what you were missing when you actually stopped looking for it. This time he made sure too carefully screw the cap back on. As he shot up and rushed over to his dresser, Donna managed to find her voice again. "I really didn't mean to treat you like a rebound, Eric. I'm so sorry."

Eric pulled his bedroom door open and was met with a distraught looking Donna. She had tears running down her cheeks and the instant the door opened, she looked up with blurry eyes to meet a stern looking Eric. His stern look quickly washed away and was replaced with grief and sympathy. He wasn't strong enough. He already felt like he made a mistake by not taking her back but he thought he could withstand the temptation she always brought. He was wrong. Behind a closed door, he could fight it but now that they were face to face, he seemed to be already giving in to her. Honestly, he couldn't figure out if she was for real or if she was just playing it up for attention.

"Donna…" He whispered. His hand suddenly went up and he softly rested it on the side of her face. As he began too gently wipe away her tears with his thump, she placed her hand on his bonny wrist. Before either of them knew what was happening, Eric slowly leaned in. He planted a soft kiss on her lips. As they broke apart, Eric didn't move away. Instead, he rested his forehead on hers. His eyes closed, he said, "I wanted to you see what a creep he is, Donna. I'm just sorry you had to find out like this."

"I should have listened to you."

Eric didn't answer. Instead he responded by putting a hand on her waist. He was trying so hard not to give in but she was rapidly defeating him. He had already kissed her and he could still feel that soft, penetrating kiss, the warmth of her lips, and the way she made him forget everything around him with a single touch.

Consummating was coming and he could feel the urge tingling up his body as his hand traveled under her shirt and up toward her bra. Just before he reached the edge of it, Eric wrapped his hand around to her back, forcing her to step further into his room. He reached behind her slightly and closed his door with an effortless push. It let out a sound to indicate it was latched just as Eric unhooked her bra. He suddenly stumbled backward as Donna planted her lips on his, forcing them both toward Eric's bed.

Consummating was already here.

---

Eric came rushing down the stairs of the basement, a grin pastured on his handsome face. He stopped at the bottom, waiting for Hyde to turn around.

Hyde sat on the couch, watching TV. He knew it was Eric; he could just tell by the sound of his footsteps. "What now, Forman?" he asked, also fully aware of the sick smirk glued to his best friend's face; he determined this because of his excited fast-pace down the stairs.

"Oh nothing…" but he continued to grin. He finally headed for Hyde's chair and plopped down on it. Hyde continued to stare at the television screen even after Eric fixed his eyes on him.

Hyde's jaw tightened and he shifted his weight on the couch, trying not to get angry. "Knock it off with that stupid leer, Forman, before I kick you in your nads."

"Donna and Casey broke up."

_What? _

Hyde turned to face Eric for the first time, looking stunned. He could careless if they were together or not but if they really weren't, he knew exactly what that meant…

Eric didn't have to say it.

"S-so…." was all Hyde could manage to get out. "D-d-does that like mean…?"

Eric nodded and Hyde looked away.

"What?" Eric asked, the happy expression wiped from his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Arms crossed, he stared at the television screen blankly.

"You don't sound happy that were back together."

_That's because I'm not…_

"No, no. I am." Eric shot him a skeptical look. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP, FORMAN!" Hyde suddenly bellowed. "I'm not going to jump around with joy and start acting like a fucking maniac like you! I said I was happy for you. Take it or leave it!"

Eric said no more. Instead, he simply got up and headed for the backdoor.

"Where are you going?"

No answer.

In anger, Hyde suddenly got up, practically gliding over to Eric, and grabbed his slender wrist.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he shouted as Hyde spun him around. "Let go!"

What was he doing? Hyde didn't know. He was so angry and he hated himself for treating Eric this way. Letting his anger get the best of him, Hyde suddenly pushed Eric into the backdoor.

Eric's back hit the doorknob. Before he could recover and move, Hyde, again, was on him faster than Fez could lock himself in the bathroom to fondle himself. It was as if Hyde had fallen into one of his fantasies. However, unlike them, this was _very_ real. Hyde took his shades from his face—as if to invite Eric to gaze into this broken, hurt soul—and threw them on the couch where they safely bounced on the cushion for a second; he stared into Eric's transfixed eyes and leaned in slowly. His mouth barely inches away from Eric's, Hyde suddenly stopped.

Eric could feel his breath dance around his lips, penetrating him. He stood frozen in between the door and Hyde, no longer comprehending a thing that was happening.

Hyde also stood frozen, uncertain of what he was doing even. He quickly recovered and picked up again. His slightly open mouth not even an inch away from Eric's ajar one, and he eyes still staring into Eric's hypnotized gaze, Hyde began to unbutton Eric's shirt, starting with the bottom. It was open in no time and he could feel Eric's tense body against his.

Hyde gently trickled his fingers over Eric's ribs. His side immediately recoiled at the sudden tough and he tensed even more, if that was possible; Hyde knew he had just found his ticklish spot.

He then gently traveled up Eric's chest with the tips of his fingers and tenderly went over his nipple with his thumb. As Hyde mouth got closer to Eric's, he could tell by the look on his face that Eric wanted nothing more than to be anywhere but here.

Eric still did not know what was going on. Every time he tried to move, his muscles would tense up more, making movement impossible.

Before their lips could tough, Hyde took his mouth away from Eric's. Instead, he softly kissed his neck, slowly traveling over to the nipple he once so carefully grazed over. Hyde suddenly placed his mouth on Eric's erect nipple and the expression on Eric's face clearly stated he was going to cry. He could feel Hyde's tongue and then the gentle touch of his teeth.

"Eric!" Red's voice suddenly called from the top of the stairs. "I though I told you—"

—Hyde quickly removed himself from Eric and hurried to the couch on instinct. Eric, on the other hand, was out the door faster than Laurie making-it at a frat-house.

"—to clean out the garage?" Red finished down to the middle of the stairs and poked his head around the wooden post.

"H-he-he's not here, Mr. Forman." Hyde said with a shaky voice, his arms crossed over his chest. He faced the television screen; however, his eyes went to the side of his head as if trying to see Red without turning around. He was scared. After all, who wouldn't be? The father of your best friend—the only person you actually consider to be a father figure—just almost caught you fiddling with his son!

As if hearing the guilt and mischief in Hyde's voice, Red suddenly let out, "Are you stoned!?"

---


End file.
